


Lollipop

by theobliviouswriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/pseuds/theobliviouswriter
Summary: Jefferson is invited to a Halloween party and managed to bump into a girl he thinks he has a spark with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy late Halloween! I know I needed to get a Halloween one shot up and here it is! 
> 
> PS LIN LIKED MY TWEET HOLLEYYYYYYY SHETTTTTTT
> 
> tumblr: burrn

It wasn't often that Thomas Jefferson was invited to parties. He wasn't exactly sure why because he was the party. He was the one that made them so interesting. It was usually him that rounded up guests so they could play fun games and usually get completely faded. However, it wasn't often for Thomas to be called to a party. 

That's what was so surprising. It was Halloween and he was actually invited to a party. Not just any party, however, it was George Washington's prestigious Halloween party. George Washington was one of the most important people Thomas knew: he ran a major corporation that Jefferson just so happened to work under as his COO. It was somewhat expected that he was going to the party, only because of his position. However, there were guidelines: no drugs and no fighting a certain someone he didn't like. 

The "certain someone" was going to be the only bad thing about the party; Alexander Hamilton, the CFO, was going to be there. And Hamilton? He was a pain in Thomas Jefferson's ass. He was constantly speaking against him and never seemed to agree. However, Hamilton was basically Washington's son. Alexander had the man eating from the palm of his hand, and that was what was even more infuriating. Thomas was a step ahead of Hamilton, but he felt like he might as well have been working as a janitor because that was how he was treated, no matter how much he asserted himself. 

"What are you supposed to be?" 

Jefferson's eyes turned to his good friend, James Madison, who was standing there, a cape on with fake fangs stuck in his mouth. It was quite obvious that he was a vampire. Jefferson, however, wasn't completely in costume. 

To his surprise, he decided not to be so...flamboyant with his costume for once. He was usually on top of it. He was the mad hatter one year, and Frank N. Furter another year. This year, he was simply an evil scientist. He was just lacking the coat and the goggles, which he had yet to put on. 

"Evil scientist, Madison," Jefferson murmured, grabbing the goggles from the top of his dresser. 

"Don't really look like one yet," Madison mumbled in a smart tone, causing Jefferson to gently nudge him. 

"Shut up, James. I just have to—shit!" Jefferson exclaimed the minute he snapped the goggles to his forehead. Obviously wasn't the smartest idea, but the pain would go away in a second. "I just have to put on the lab coat." 

"I thought you were an evil scientist. Where is the blood?" Madison continued to press, causing Thomas to groan. 

He loved his friend dearly, but he asked so many goddamn questions. Constantly, James was asking this or that, and Thomas knew that the man was just curious. But after a while, Thomas got tired of it. 

"I'm sure there will be blood if I see Hamilton. His or mine, however, I do not know." Once he grabbed his lab coat, he shrugged it on and turned to Madison. "You ready?" 

"I should ask you that. Ready to not hurt Hamilton?" Oh, yeah. That agreement. He wasn't allowed to touch, look, or even breathe around Hamilton. In some way or another, Washington would make it up into some sort of assault. That was the last thing Jefferson wanted because he wanted to be invited to more parties. 

"I guess I have to be," Jefferson muttered before following Madison to the front door. 

 

+

 

"You'll need to get out of the car eventually, Thomas," Madison murmured, standing at the passenger door. 

Why was he sitting in the car? 

Hamilton was literally in the same costume, goggles and all. 

"I am not going in there. It's like Hamilton did it on purpose!! I know he did," Jefferson continued to complain, only causing Madison to roll his eyes. 

All Jefferson did was complain about Hamilton, and Madison didn't hear the end of it. It was quite annoying. He just wished that there would be a day where Thomas didn't have to talk about Alexander Hamilton. Madison didn't like the guy either, but Jefferson had to be obsessed with Hamilton. 

"So, you're just going to completely disregard the party because of Hamilton? You're really gonna let him ruin your night? You're better than that, Thomas." Madison knew that Thomas wasn't. As much as he loved his friend, he wasn't afraid to admit that Thomas Jefferson acted like a child when he didn't get his way. 

"Know what, I'm not going to let him ruin my night!" Jefferson yelled suddenly, causing Madison to jump slightly at the sudden loudness. "If anyone questions why we're matching, I'll just say that he wanted to be me for Halloween, so he copied me. Does that sound like a good idea?" 

While Thomas climbed out of the car, Madison backed up, shaking his head at the idea. Jefferson was so full of himself. "You know what, don't ask me. I just want to lock my car so I can go have fun instead of worry about Hamilton." 

Thomas rolled his large, brown eyes and walked away from the car, arms crossed over his chest. He just wanted to get in the party already and have some fun. James wasn't making him fee any better. 

The minute Jefferson walked into the home, it was almost as if he walked into a completely different atmosphere. That was how it was every year, and he enjoyed it. The house was completely dark, only strobe lights lighting up the place. Music was pounding through the room, causing a measly grin to slip onto his lips.  

It had been a while. 

As Jefferson made his way through the hoards of people dancing to the beat, his eyes fell onto an old friend, talking to no one other than Alexander Hamilton. 

He didn't really understand why Lafayette liked Hamilton so damn much. When the company Lafayette was working at was in a bit of trouble, Hamilton suggested to stay out of the matter. Of course, Washington listened to Hamilton.  

Just as Thomas went to go somewhere in the house, a voice called, "Thomas!" 

Cursing under his breath, turned around to find Lafayette standing there, vigorously waving his hand at him. An adorable grin was on his face. If Jefferson wasn't a good friend to Laf, he wouldn't have walked over. However, he was. He wasn't going to leave his friend hanging like that. 

In a reluctant manner, Thomas walked over to Lafayette, who was oh so conveniently hanging around Hamilton. 

The minute he reached him, he was pulled into a hug by his French friend. And as he was being hugged by his friend, he managed to lock glances with Hamilton. Naturally, the man looked disgusted. 

Instead of instigating anything, he simply patted Lafayette's back and withdrew from the man's arms. "How are you, Laf?"

"Oh, I am good! I see that you and Hamilton decided to match," Lafayette laughed, causing Jefferson to basically glare daggers at the man dressed as a lumberjack. 

"Not. Intentional." 

"Definitely not," a voice spoke from behind Lafayette. Only a few seconds later, Hamilton appeared from behind Lafayette. "Must've heard me talk about what I wanted to be for Halloween. After all, Jefferson is just jealous that Washington won't listen to him." 

All Jefferson wanted to do was bash the bastard's face in, but before anything could happen, someone caught Jefferson's attention through his peripheral. 

The minute he turned his head, Thomas was glad he did so. Standing there was a tall, hazel eyed woman dressed up as an angel. She was gorgeous, and being the suave motherfucker he was, he was going to get a piece of her. 

"Go and get her," Lafayette chuckled, causing Thomas to glance at him with a smirk on his face. 

"That's my plan," he mumbled. With that, he took off to approach the woman. 

Like the nonchalant asshole he was, Thomas stood by the girl's side and murmured, "Did it hurt?" 

Curiously, the girl glanced over at Jefferson and pulled the lollipop tucked between her lips from her mouth. "Did what hurt?" 

It was obvious that the girl was quite oblivious that he was hitting on her, which made it even better. 

A small smirk graced Jefferson's lips as he gently scooted closer. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" 

Instead of laughing or rolling her eyes, she just stared at him in bewilderment. "I—uh." But as soon as she glanced down at her garb, she began to laugh. "You're funny!" She giggled, resting her hand on her stomach as she leaned forward and continued to laugh. That was until she let out a snort. The minute she did so, she was quick to cover her mouth and keep her gaze on anything but Jefferson.

While the girl thought that it was ugly that she had snorted, Thomas couldn't help but let the smirk turn into a smile. She was adorable. The girl attempted to turn away, sticking the lollipop back into her mouth. 

Before she could get away, Thomas grabbed her wrist with a gentle touch. "Where are you going, Angel?" 

The girl turned back to Thomas before pulling the lollipop from between her lips again. "I'm saving the embarrassment, Mr. Jefferson," the girl murmured before pulling her wrist away from his grasp. 

She knew his name? It wasn't uncommon for people to; he was a higher-up. His name tended to be on documents and papers secretaries and other staff members got, but Angel knew his name? 

"What embarrassment? If it was the snorting thing, I thought that was adorable. Don't be embarrassed." When she turned back to gaze at him, he gave another reassuring smile. 

"Are you sure? People usually make fun of it," she mumbled, itching the nape of her neck. 

"Promise, Angel," he winked at her slightly before leaning against the wall they were standing near. 

"It's Camille," she corrected him, a small smile pulling at the edge of her lips. "I'm the secretary at the front door. You usually don't notice me." 

Jefferson's eyes widened, staring at the girl in front of her. How could he just not notice her? She was a gorgeous, quiet, sweet natured woman that probably greeted him everyday when he walked in. However, Thomas was self absorbed unless it benefitted him. Of course he didn't notice her. 

Thomas Jefferson was never the one to apologize. He just didn't. He had things his way or the highway, but the woman who was standing in front of him was tempting him to. Maybe, just maybe, it was time for him to let down his guard. 

"I'm sorry, Camille." 

Was it just to get in her pants? Or was it because she was actually enthralling to him? He didn't even know. 

The girl's eyes lit up at the apology. "Oh, it's okay. It's not just you." She laughed pathetically before diverting her eyes to the ground. 

Although Jefferson usually wasn't the one to care, he tenderly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you wanna mope or do you wanna dance?" As soon as she looked back up at him, he nodded his head towards the space people were dancing. Since it was a CEO's house party, the music was pretty tame. No one was grinding, it was just dancing for a good time. Nothing more. 

"Dance." She chuckled quietly before she was tugged onto the dance space. 

Once Jefferson pulled them onto the dance floor, it was almost coincidental that a mellow, laid back song began to burst through the speakers. 

Slowly, Jefferson snaked his arms around her waist, allowing her to drape her arms around his neck. He enjoyed the close proximity; a warmth he had in his chest began to spread through his body. Was it...emotion? 

To keep Camille from seeing the excitement in his eyes, he glanced over to the DJ booth, finding Hamilton standing there with a smirk. 

If he was trying to make it awkward, it hadn't. If anything, the slow music made everything so much more sensual. 

Instead of acknowledging Hamilton, Jefferson looked back at Camille. Again, the lollipop was in her mouth. He didn't really mind, but it kept him from talking to her. 

"So, how long have you been working for Washington?" Jefferson questioned as the two moved from side to side in a rhythmic motion. 

"Only a few months..I think I'm staying though. He pays rather well. Oh, and there's someone there that I quite enjoy being around." She glanced up at him, the lollipop dangling from the left side of her mouth. "You know, I really like your hair." She gently reached up and ran her fingers through his tight curls. 

"Oh?" Jefferson gently primped his curls with a smirk on his lips before placing his hands back on her hips. "Well, I happen to find your eyes quite gorgeous." 

In response, Camille batted her thick eyelashes before slowly inching her body closer to his. "I think you have a cute nose," she chuckled quietly, knowing it wasn't that sensual. But it was the truth. He had a cute button nose. 

A smile flickered onto his lips before he reached his hand up to gently brush some hairs behind her ear. "I don't know where else to go but in this direction: you have really nice lips. Like, I could kiss them all day." Flirting? Hell yes. But he meant it. Them looked soft and delicate. 

"Do you..want to?" 

From what Jefferson could tell, her face was beginning to flush at the suggestion. It wasn't just her though. He was beginning to become a bit..excited. 

"Are you completely sober?" He questioned, just making sure that he wasn't doing anything without consent. Jefferson might've been a self obsessed asshole, but he had morals. 

The girl looked at him with a hint of amusement on her face. "Yes, Thomas. I am sober." 

Nodding, Thomas looked over his shoulder, then over hers. He found Hamilton staring at him in curiosity. As much as Jefferson wanted to tell Hamilton to fuck off, he restrained himself. 

"I don't think my boss would be too happy with us having sex in his home..so, my house? The car? I don't know." Looking back down at Camille, a lump in his throat formed. She was resting her head on his chest. 

"I've actually decided...maybe we could just make out. I don't know...I'm not the one to..you know, on the first date. If this is a date." She chuckled slightly shaking her head. "Whatever. You up for it?" 

Instead of answering, Jefferson delicately pulled the lollipop from her lips and gazed at it before popping it in his mouth and removing his hands from her hips. Once he did, he held a hand out for her to grasp. 

"Where are you taking me?" She hummed as Thomas pulled her through the hoards of people dressed up in an assortment of different things. 

"Somewhere where there Alexander Hamilton will not get in our way," Jefferson more so mumbled to himself before exiting the large house. 

George Washington's house was huge. It was in Virginia, right on a river. Not only that, but it also had a garden that Jefferson had been in for many a informal meeting with Washington. 

He wanted it to be a bit more than just a sleazy kiss at a house party. Camille seemed like a very down to earth girl, so he didn't want to let her down. 

As soon as they reached the garden, Jefferson took a seat on the bench they approached and gently took the hand he wasn't holding. Parting his legs for her to stand between, he pulled her closer and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. 

After tossing the lollipop over his shoulder, he moved his hand from hers to her cheek, cupping it. "Ready for this, Angel?" 

Camille stared into Jefferson's eyes for a while, searching for the sincerity. Jefferson didn't know, but there've been too many times where she was let down. In Thomas' eyes, however, she saw a spark. That initiated her to slowly lean in and gently press her lips to his. 

To Thomas' surprise, her kiss was delicate and enjoyable. Nothing was forceful about it and it didn't need to be. 

As Jefferson pulled her closer, he gently tugged her into his lap and deepened the kiss, but not by much. He was getting satisfaction from just having his lips on hers. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way. 

After a while, Jefferson gently pulled away, gazing at her in concern. "Are you okay? Are you enjoying this?" Typically, he usually didn't care. But for some reason, he did with Camille. 

She stared back at him, a smile forming on her lips plump from the slight making out. "Yeah. I really am." After tucking a curl behind his ear, she leaned back in and pressed another kiss to his lips. It was short, but sweet. With that, she stood up and took his hand. "I want to see you again. Like, outside of work related affairs." 

To Camille's surprise, he agreed. Nodding his head, he stood up and took her other hand into his. "I can do that. I just need your number." After pulling his phone out, he pulled up the contact list and handed it to her. 

The exchange didn't take too long. She simply put her number into the list and he texted. Once he did so, he looked back down at her and smiled. "I'll see you later, Lollipop." 

A small smirk appeared on her face before shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah. See ya tomorrow, curly." 

With that, the two departed: he went to find Madison while she left to find the girl's she came with. 

Camille managed to find her friends with ease, but Jefferson, well, he ran into Hamilton.

"How did that go?" Hamilton asked in an arrogant tone, expecting the worst. 

"Oh, you know, I got her number." A smirk formed on Jefferson's face as he watched Hamilton's cocky demeanor falter. 

"But, I-"

"Jefferson's got a girl!" Lafayette laughed, wrapping his arm around the angry Alexander's shoulder. 

"Are you glad you decided to stay now?" Jefferson heard James question from behind him. 

Once he turned around, a genuine smile graced Thomas' face. "Yes, and I would like to thank Hamilton for setting me up."


End file.
